puppyxdragon
by Lurdock
Summary: by request of maggie knauss


Bessie was one among a litter of four puppies, the second-to-youngest of the four, the eldest sister, and by far the most pampered. She lived in the garage with her parents and three siblings, occasionally trotting up to the house to join her humans and their ridiculous habits, such as starting fires just to burn food, or going into a special room just to make their waste. She took no care for such things, and doubted she even had to. Even without taking any of these extra measures, she was the house favorite – or at least, she was the favorite of the youngest human there, a little girl named Beth.

Her life was nice and convenient. It took her little effort to get herself what she wanted, and her family and owners took care of all the dirty work, so she held no particular responsibilities at all. She also seemed to get the most favorable treatment from her human, such as getting prettied up with bows and ribbons in her fur. She sported a pink one right by her left ear on this particular morning, strutting around the house as though she owned the place. Which, in a way, you could say that she did.

Today, her older brothers were play-fighting on the blanket in the center of the garage, toppling over each other and uttering pathetic little growls, but doing no real damage. Her younger sister was nipping at her mother's breast, half-asleep and quite small compared to the others. Bessie's father must have been off on a walk of some sort, possibly to the park, where she had seen him play a sort of floppy-looking disc that she took little to no interest in. She took much more joy in resting on the armchair like a pretty little princess and watching over her peasant family members.

"Bess~ieee!" the voice rang around the hallways. Bessie's ears perked up and she raised her head as the garage door opened, and her brown-haired human – Samanta – stepped in. She was quite plump, but still pleasantly pretty and quite gentle, although a bit annoying at times. To other humans, at least. Bessie knew how to keep her humans under control, so she never had to deal with such annoying occurences, and went away with Samantha all too readily as she was lead out of the garage and into the girl's messy, too-pink room. She didn't really mind. Pink was her favorite color, after all.

She hopped onto the pink futon by the mattress, as she always did, and waited for her human to start rambling on about something in a language she could hardly understand. Still, Samantha's enthusiasm was one of the things Bessie liked about her. It always made her happier to see such a happy little girl trusting her with the things she loved. Today, the girl pulled out a thick wad of paper and showed it to the dog, while Bessie stared at it in a confused fashion. It was an expression that quickly turned into surprise as the girl opened the wad and revealed dazzling illustrations on the interiors, illustrations of things that she couldn't quite understand, and didn't particularly care to.

Just then, Samantha began speaking as though she were reciting a poem, turning the papers as she went, and Bessie watched her in a mild fascination. Of all the words she had heard, the only few words she had really gotten out of it were _dragons, knights, _and _princesses,_ or something along that line. What they were, she did not know, but Samantha looked so ecstatic, Bessie hardly dared to intervene, but instead listened quietly to the combination of sounds.

Samantha put the wad of paper back after a few moments before smiling at the dog and then ushering her out again. Time to go, already? Bessie was a little disappointed in that – it appeared that those papers were all Samantha had wanted to show her. Of course, it was still something to brag about – she had gotten to see pretty _dragons,_ and her siblings hadn't. Sucked to be them!~

"Bet you haven't ever seen a dragon before, have you—" Bessie started, sassily strutting into the room with her head held high, looking as though she were simply on top of the world, when suddenly, the ground started shaking beneath her feet. The shaking was followed by a loud crash that sheared through the garage wall like glass, and, after a moment of paralysis via shock, she noticed the scaly green material lying before her.

What type of prank was this? It certainly wasn't a very good one. Just who would throw such a thing at their home? Luckily, her family wasn't hurt, but… how stupid of them, throwing this statue, or whatever it was.

At least, she thought it was a statue, until it moved.


End file.
